Radioactive
by Lina Marie
Summary: "I raise my flags, don my clothes, it's a revolution, I suppose. We're painted red to fit right in, whoa. I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive..." (Mal/OC)
1. Chapter 1

My god-like features were stony as the last reaver growled at me in agitation, its eyes flickering to the open door behind me as if to escape. It shifted to its right slightly as its eyes stared at the open door, a fearful snarl leaving its mouth as I flipped my twin swords. It roared and mashed its bloodied teeth together in sudden courage, its gorey hands outstretched as it ran at me. My mint green eyes narrowed slightly as my full lips twitched, my curly red hair flipping onto my back as I twisted out of the way. It ran straight for the door without looking back, my sword slicing through its neck before it could reach it. It dropped to the ground with a sickening thud, its head rolling a few feet away before stopping, I hummed and slid my swords into their sheaths, glancing at the carnage around me sharply. There was the reaver crew which I just ripped apart moments ago, then there was their dead victims they had been feasting on.

My nose scrunched in distaste was I walked out of the room, my feet carrying me to the detention levels quickly as I slipped in. Humans unstable breathing as they hid assaulted my ears, my powers swirling under my skin patiently as I felt their life forces. I silently slipped through the shadows as I assessed the situation, my presence unknown to the prisoners as they continued to hide. My tight black leather felt leggings moved with my body, my tight black corset top made of the same material. My black leather thigh high boots hugged my legs without a sound, my black cloak covering the whole assemble effectively as the hood covered my features. My swords and their sheaths were attached to my back, hilts facing down and locked into place automatically. Toned and curvacious, my 5'4 pale body was like an angels, perfect skin and extremely smooth. My features were god-like in beauty and seemed delicate and feminine.

A reavers growl was heard along with an inhuman scream, my eyes involuntarily flinching as the noise. I went to its location and stopped short in disgust. A reavers head was in a torso of a woman, her inhuman screams of agony echoing. He was pulling out chunks of flesh and organs, her scream cutting off as she chocked on her own blood. The reaver ripped open her chest ruthlessly, her body convulsing as he ripped her breast off with his mouth. Snarling in disgust I stepped into the reavers vision, the monster immediately turning towards my blood soaked form. It growled in hunger as it stood slowly, stepping closer to me as it tilted its head. My face became as blank as stone once again as I unleashed my inner warrior, my hands grabbing my swords and pulling them out slowly. The creature saw that and snarled in anger, rushing forwards to rip me apart with its bare hands. I stepped out of the way and kicked it roughly, the creature hitting the wall as it head cracked. I turned towards it with inhuman speed and threw my right sword, its blade pinning the creature to the wall by its spine. Growling inhumanly as I made my way to it, I slowly cut off all its limbs with a twisted smile. Its agonized screams echoed like the human it feasted on, a scowly twisting my features as I swiftly cut its head off. It rolled off the shoulders and out of vision, the body hitting the floor once I pulled my sword out.

Walking up to the cut open bloody woman quickly, I kneeled by her massacred body as she stared at me with painful pleading eyes. Nodding with a small amount of pity, I brought my sword down on her neck swiftly. Her body convulsed then stilled completely, a serene smile onher face as her head rolled away. Shaking my own head I sheathed my swords and walked out of the room, listening to the frightened heartbeats of the humans as they noticed I was there. I punched the release button roughly and with a click all the cages hissed open in sync. The humans wandered out after a few minutes, their eyes full of wonder as they looked at me. Leaving the room I smirked as I heard them follow quickly, their gasps reassuring as the saw the carnage I caused. Some were fearful and others were calmer, their heartbeats varying tremendously in beats. Walking into the control panel I started the ship again, giving the coordinates of a somewhet inhabited moon.

I left the room shortly after I nodded politely in farewell, entering the elevator to the top of the ship and straight into my own. Starting up the sleek stealth fighter passenger jet, I settled into the captain seat and broke off from the reaver ship. Once I was far enough I put in the coordinates for Persephone, activating hyper speed as I put it on auto pilot and got up. Stretching languidly I headed to the back where all the rooms were, the shower and laundry room and kitchen sounding heavenly, and not exactly in that order.

A.N: this will start about a month after Serenity ended. Hope you enjoyed and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping into my tight black leather bra and shorts seat, I grabbed my leg straps and buckled them on. Slipping my swords into them I put the black roman sandles on, throwing the loose dress over everything quickly as I headed to the ramp. As it came down I put my hair in a messy ponytail, stepping off and then locking up the ship. I gracefully made my way through the crowd to the nearest pub, slipping in as I felt all eyes turn towards me. Making my way to the bar I sat down gracefully, waiting for the bartender to take my order patiently.

"What can I get for you miss?" he said cheerfully but respectfully wary, his eyes surprisingly wise as he eyed me.

"Beer." I said simply in my melodic voice, his eyes widening in surprise before he nodded. Once he scampered off I put some money on the bar, turning in my seat to face the bar as I crossed my legs. Many people turned away in embarassment while others stared openly, mostly men and a few woman curious and then some.

"Here you go miss." the bartender said as he set down the drink, taking my money and going to help his other customers. I turned back around and grabbed my beer, sipping at it as someone came up to me.

"Excuse me but I couldnt help but notice you are alone, would you like some company?" a man voice said from behind me arrogantly, his form sitting next to me the next moment. I turned my head to check him over, mostly for weapons but also a bit curiously. He was short and somewhat fat, his long black hair untidy. His grey were perhaps the only nice thing on him, if they hadnt been gleaming with hidden harmful intent. Rolling my eyes I looked away from him, sipping at my beer as he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, im talking to you!" the man yelled as he smacked the beer out of my hand, the bottle shattering as it hit the floor making every stop and look. I clenched my teeth and stared straight ahead, my hand twitching to run my blades through him. The man chuckled and leaned closer, his fingers running up my right arm slowly.

"Aw baby, dont be like that." he said with a disgusting pout as he leaned even closer, his cracked lips scratching my shoulders as he brushed against them. Snarling deeply I grabbed his hand and twisted it, flipping the man out of his chair and onto his back. My features became blank as my warrior came out, my foot pushing onto his windpipe. I snapped his wrist and dislocated his shoulder with a simple pull, the man opening his mouth in a silent scream as he tried to breath. Suddenly a gun cocking was heard behind me, my only response to blink and look behind me. A woman was behind me with her gun pointed at my head, a smirk on her face as she raised an eyebrow.

"Get off my man miss, before I blow your head off." she said angrily as she stepped closer warily, my face blank as I let his arm go immediately. I reached down and grabbed the bottom of my dress, my foot still on the mans neck as I slowly pulled it up. Maneuvering it so it was still hiding my swords, I finally turned to face her and took my foot off the mans neck.

"Next time, keep your dog on a tighter leash miss." I said as my features stayed blank and tilted my head, the womans features twisting in anger as she raised her gun. My dress dropped and I yanked my swords out of their sheaths, ducking as she shot immediately. I sliced the gun clean in half as I stood quickly, spinning and kicking her head roughly. She dropped to the ground as she blacked out, my body in defense position as I assessed all the people. I stood and made my way over to the man, abruptly sinking my sword into the mans crotch with a blank expression. He jumped and screamed in agony, the sound echoing as all the men flinched. I glanced around coldly then yanked the sword out, crouching by the man as he again screamed in pain.

"Aw baby, did that hurt?" I whispered as I ran a finger down his pale cheek, his groan of pain making me smile as I stood quickly. Everybody moved out of my way as I left the bar, their eyes wide with wonder.

(Mal POV)

I watched as the fiery redhead left the bar, agreeing with Jaynes sentiment about her being hotter then fire. Her curly red hair looked silky smooth and shined, her mint green eyes cold and calculating. Her body and looks were one of a goddess, her fluid movements one of a graceful predator. _Wow _I thought.

A.N: itll only be in OCs POV unless said otherwise lol hope you enjoyed and please review :)


End file.
